Leigh
by PoisonxKissx
Summary: Leigh is another survivor of Oceanic flight 815. She has her share of secrets. But how is she linked to a fellow survivor?
1. Chapter 1

"Baby, I want you to go over next door, right now okay?" Leigh's mother said urgently. Seven-year-old Leigh heard her father's car drive up and the door slam hard as soon as the engine died away. He was home. He was mad.

She was sitting alone at the edge of the beach away from everyone else. Sitting. Waiting. Praying for help to come, she wanted off this island. It's sort of funny how she finally wasn't running away yet she still wasn't home.

Home was back in the states, home was in Tennessee, home was where—"Hey sweet-cheeks, what a pretty girl like you doin' this far away from our quaint little community." Said a man plopping down on the sandy ground next to her.

"Crowds bore me." She drawled.

"Wow, a southerner just like myself, didn't think I'd find one of them out here on Mystery Island." He smiled cheekily.

"I didn't think I would be on Mystery Island." She smiled back at him, "Where you from down south?"

"All over," he muttered.

"Originally from?

"Tennessee."

"Seriously?" She grinned, he nodded, "That's where I live…or used to live, I sort of move around a lot."

"Yeah I know how that feels."

"So what's your name?" Leigh asked, a pleasant smile now sincerely planted on her face, all of her attention was based on this blonde haired southerner.

"Sawyer." Her smile immediately dropped, he noticed, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I got to go." She stood up abruptly and brushed the sand off of her clothes.

"Did I say something?" he asked, she looked at him in surprise, she had seen him with the other passengers, and he didn't care if upset them.

"No I…it's…" She stuttered, gaining confusing glances from Sawyer. She sighed, "Your name."

"My name?" he asked confusedly, yet sparks of anger flicked in his blue eyes. She had seen those eyes before.

"When I was a kid this guy named Mr. Sawyer…he ruined my life and just the name it sort of freaked me out…sorry." She whispered.

Sawyer stared at her for a minute, sort of like her was trying to figure her out, he exhaled heavily and smiled, "Sorry, sweet-cheeks, next time I'll say it's Alfred."

Leigh laughed, "That's ok, I'd rather call you Sawyer."

"Good, because Alfred is a horrible name" Sawyer laughed along with her, "what's your name?"

"Anne" Leigh smiled.

"Nice to meet you Anne."

"Likewise Sawyer

XXXXXXXXX

"Mommy? A man named Mr. Sawyer is at the door." Leigh said timidly. Her mother got up and went to the door.

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Lydia. It's Greg, I have it."_

_"Leigh, go next door." Her mother demanded, "I have to go out." Leigh huffed and grabbed her jacket. It was three in the morning. Leigh had answered the door because her mom was sitting at the table, letting the doorbell ring and ring._

_Leigh walked out of the house and ran next door to the back window of the house. She pried it open carefully and climbed inside. She closed the window behind her and looked around. It was a boy's room and a boy was sleeping in the bed._

_"Jamey, wake up!" she whispered shaking him, once the boy opened his eyes, she took off her jacket, "Mom told me to come over." He shifted over on his bed and gave her room, "Thanks Jamey."_

"Welcome Leigh." The boy yawned as she climbed into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Anne!" Sawyer called as she was pulling off her shirt to dive in the ocean.

"Sawyer." She stated as she stood in her bra and jeans, a low whistle sounded towards her and she chuckled, "Need something?"

"Not anymore, I'll just watch the view." He smiled plopping down in the sand near her.

"Whatever." She responded, sliding off her jeans to reveal her panties. She walked waist deep in the water and then dove in, she came back up and was chest deep in the water, "Sawyer why don't you come in?"

Sawyer grinned and stood taking off his shirt and was working on his jeans when something knocked her off her feet, she gave a surprised yelp and went under. She struggled to get above but the undertow kept knocking her under. She lost her air and was getting tired, blackness dotting her vision. She relaxed and started to sink and remembered someone grabbing her arm.

She lurched up choking and spitting out water, someone holding her up by having a hand on her back, "She's ok." A voice breathed.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks, you ain't allowed to swim anymore." Sawyer said playfully.

"No problem," I coughed looking at him, "What exactly happened?"

"Don't know you just went down," he shrugged handing her an extra large shirt. It covered her body completely and Sawyer led her over to his tent, her clothes in hand.

When the got to the tent he dug through some luggage and found black flow skirt and a green tank top, "Here, till your clothes dry." Leigh smiled and slipped them on. "So what happened to your thigh?"

Leigh's head shot up, "What?"

"You have a scar on your thigh." He explained, "What happened?"

"Long story." She said, Sawyer got the hint and dropped it.

_Leigh's mother, Lydia did not come home, except once and that was to get her stuff. She left Leigh there with her father and his temper._

_"You're just like your mother you bitch!" He screamed punching thirteen-year-old Leigh across the face, sending her into the coffee table. He hit her a few more times and then went out to a bar._

_As soon as he left she wiped the blood from her mouth and ran over to Jamey's house. Jamey's aunt had moved in because his parents died when they were eight. It was eight at night and his aunt was at poker night so she was able to use the front door._

_"Shit, Leigh." Jamey swore pulling her into the house. He took her into the bathroom and held a towel to her mouth, "I though he wasn't coming home till ten."_

_"Yeah so did I and he caught me on the phone." Leigh wasn't allowed to use the phone or TV, she wasn't supposed to leave the house, she was home schooled, but she basically taught herself._

_"He's a bastard."_

_"This is all Mr. Sawyer's fault, what he did to both our mommas," she breathed. Jamey nodded, the front door opened and Jamey scrambled about cleaning up he blood._

_"Go hide under my bed."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Leigh whined, "My throat hurts," Sawyer laughed at her and she crawled over to him, "You have to have something, you own a fucking convenient store out here."

"I don't have anything for throats, I have aspirin, I have Pepto Bismol, hell I have Midol, but I don't have anything for throats."

"But it hurts" she whined.

"I still don't have anything." She sighed and collapsed to the ground dramatically.

"You suck." She mumbled.

"No I don't" he said, opening a book, "And your skirt rode up."

"You don't care."

"No, you're right I don't, I actually don't mind at all, I enjoy the sight, thought you might have a problem with it." He answered, still reading his book. She grumbled and pulled it down.

"You know, I'm tired of being on this island, I miss having medicine." Sawyer laughed again.

"Go ask Jack, he might have something."

"He's annoying. Plus I already asked him, Shannon, Claire, Boone, Kate, Sayid, Charlie, and this random redheaded chick. They don't have anything."

"Well your out of luck, that's what you get for almost drowning."

"So not my fault, something pulled me under" She mumbled, "I'm going back on the medicine hunt." She got up pulled her hair into a ponytail and waltzed off.

A couple hours later she was wandering through the jungle and heard a guy cry in pain. She ran towards the noise and saw Jack holding onto Sawyers arm and blood squirting out.

"Oh my god!" Leigh exclaimed, they looked up at her and Sawyer swore under his breath, "What happened."

"Nothing, Anne," Sawyer groaned, "Get out of here." Leigh looked at him for a minute, hurt.

"Whatever." She mumbled and walked off.

An hour later she saw Kate storm out of Sawyers tent, she walked over and saw Sawyer clutching and envelope. She knew that envelope, "Where did you get that letter." She asked quietly.

Sawyer looked up at her in surprise, but didn't make a sound. She walked towards him and took the letter from his hand and opened it, but she already knew the words by heart.

_Eighteen-year-old Leigh crawled into Jamey's window, her shirt soaked with blood and tears in her eyes. She saw Jamey sitting on his bed reading a worn letter. She stormed over to him and tore it out of his hands._

_"You said you got rid of this James!" She hissed at him._

_"You're bleeding." He said, trying to change the subject._

_"Don't try to change the subject, James Michael Ford! You told me you got rid of this letter!"_

_"Well I didn't, Leigh Anne Williams," he growled grabbing it back from her and sticking it in his pocket._

_"Jamey, you need to." She said softly._

_"He killed my parents Leigh."_

_"He took away my mother."_

_"I can't get rid of it, ok. Now let me fix you up."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you get this letter?" She repeated.

"It's mine." He growled.

"You are not Mr. Sawyer."

"How would you know?"

"Because a guy named James Ford wrote this letter when I was eight and Mr. Sawyer was in his twenties."

"How do you know James Ford?" Sawyer asked sitting up.

"How do you know him?" She shot back.

"I AM HIM!" Sawyer shouted, standing up, "Now who the hell are you?"

"Jamey?" Leigh said quietly. Sawyer's eyes got big as saucers, "Oh my god."

"Oh my god." He muttered walking towards her, "Leigh?"

Tears started to come to her eyes, "You left me."

"Leigh, I needed to go."

"You left me with him." Leigh said softly, like a desperate child, "I needed you and you left."

"I had to leave."

"You didn't say good bye."

XXXXXX

_"You look so much like your mother." Her dad slurred, "So pretty." Leigh backed away slowly. He pulled out his pocketknife and opened it quickly. "Lay down." He ordered, walking towards her as her legs bumped into her bed._

_"No." She whispered._

_"Yes" he growled._

_An hour later Leigh limped over to Jamey's house and crawled in his window. The room was a total mess. All his drawers were open in his dresser and his clothes were gone. His jar of money was bare and his duffel bag was gone._

_"James?" she whispered. She saw a note on the bed._

_**Leigh,**_

_**Sorry I'm leaving like this. I had to go. I'm going to find Mr. Sawyer. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to us. I'll see you again someday. I promise.**_

_**Love,**_

_**James**_

Leigh left her father's house five months later after her father stopped by her bedroom almost every night. So when he left her room one night, she grabbed her already packed bag and climbed out her window, with only two hundred dollars in hand.

_XXXXX_

"Leigh I'm sorry." Sawyer whispered, putting a hand on her face.

"You left when I needed you the most." She stated. "Why didn't you ask me to come with you, I would have come with you James. I would have." Leigh said, her voice cracking.

"I know you would have, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You didn't want me to get hurt?" She asked incredulously, "You left me with a fucking drunk child abuser and rapist and you didn't want me to—"

"Rapist?" Sawyer asked, "What do you mean rapist?"

"Fuck you **_Sawyer_**" She growled, emphasizing the name, throwing the letter at him. She stormed off towards the other side of the beach.

A week later Sawyer saw her sitting by herself, watching the waves. He slowly approached her and waited a minute before speaking. "Hey Leigh." He murmured softly, "Can I sit down?" She nodded, just watching the waves.

They sat in silence before he spoke again, "I'm really sorry you know that right?" She nodded, "What did he do to you?" he asked desperately.

"A lot." She whispered, there was a silence and then she spoke again, "I came to your house he day you left. My dad started coming into my bedroom at night." She whispered, blinking back tears, "I thought you would come back but you never did."

Sawyer stared in shock; yeah her father had abused her, but that? That was intolerable. She sniffled and rubbed away non-existent tears.

"I ran away after a while. I couldn't take it anymore. My own father took away my virginity Jamey. He raped me." She started crying silently and Sawyer wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh." He murmured softly, "Don't worry. I'm here now. It's ok." He comforted her for an hour before he led her to his tent then they relaxed unill they fell asleep.


	4. SORRY!

Dear Readers,

I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. My computer crashed erasing everything and I just got a new on and have to re write the whole thing. I will post again just give me time. Sorry.

Kaity


End file.
